The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Justine’.
The new Hosta plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid ‘June Fever’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,340. The new Hosta plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since August, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.